A New Life
by es99se
Summary: Everyone knows that there is no hope for victims of the dementor's kiss. They are only an empty shell with nothing inside. Right?


Floating. Drifting. What am I doing here, in this pure white world? Where am I? _Who _am I?

I can't remember anything. What is my name? Am I alive? Am I dead?

Dead...

A flash of green light comes to me. A memory! What is this green light?

Green...

I remember a pair of emerald green eyes staring at me, filled with pain.

Pain...

I recall writhing bodies. A word- crucio. What is this _crucio_?

Crucio...

That word leads me to two more. _Avada kedavra._ What does it mean?

Avada kedavra...

It brings me back to that bright green light. I strain my mind, trying to remember what it is.

With a start, I awaken.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

I am in a dark, cold cell. There are black shapes swooping around. When they come close, it feels yet darker and colder. What is this place? I look out of the bars of my cell. There are others. A black haired woman lies in one, softly singing to herself.

_"Filthy mudbloods. Hurt.. Kill.. Stealing magic from the pure. Die.. Die mudbloods..." _She says this with her face twisted into an insane, cackling grin.

Mudbloods... It sounds familiar. What does it mean?

_"Voldemort. Voldemort. Bellatrix is loyal to Voldemort." _Her expression changes to one of pure loyalty.

Voldemort... It sounds even more familiar... but I cannot place it.

I sit, listening.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

I don't know how much time passes. Is it a few minutes? Years?

But now I hear footsteps. Voices. I listen.

"I really don't know why you come here every year, Harry. The war is long over. What's the point? To stare at the empty shell of Voldemort? He got the Kiss long ago. I don't see why you have to bring back old, painful memories."

"I don't know. I don't know why I come. Maybe just to reassure myself that the war is over, that he's really gone."

Two men turn a corner. One has those emerald green eyes that I remember. He has light skin and wild black hair. And he has those bright green eyesthat haunt my nightmares. But now there is no pain in them. They are filled with shock. He seems shocked to find me sitting here. I wonder why.

"What's going on?" the black skinned, bald man next to him asks. " How can the dementor's kiss be reversed? He should be an empty shell now!"

The green-eyed man seems at a loss for words. There is an empty silence. I break it.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"You- you don't know?" asks the man weakly.

"Should I?" I wonder aloud. I continue. "I remember your eyes, but nothing else. Do you know who I am? What's my name?"

Neither man seems to know what to say. Finally the man with the familiar eyes starts.

"You- I-" He pauses, and begins anew. "I am Harry Potter. This is Kingsley Shacklebolt."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Time passes, but in a whirl now. I am taken to a large building. I am taken to a room, with at least a hundred people sitting, ready to judge. They give me three drops of a liquid- _Veritaserum_, they call it. They ask me questions, the same ones over and over again. Do I remember anything? A few more memories have come to me, and I tell them everything that I remember. Those haunting green eyes. A dirty building with a sign in front that says _Wool's Orphanage_. Screams of pain. Crucio and avada kedavra, though I still can't remember what they mean. A green light. A large snake called Nagini. A castle next to a lake. Whispers of a giant squid.

They keep asking me questions. Finally, after they have asked for it a dozen times, I remember my name. Tom Riddle. I think I have a middle name, but I can't remember it.

Eventually, they stop drilling me and send me out. They stay in the room for hours, discussing what they have heard. I am called back in. They inform me of their decision.

"You will live with Harry Potter for a year. Your magic will be suspended until you prove you have no dark intentions. If you cannot prove this in a year, you will be sent back to Azkaban for life."

The green-eyed man- no, _Harry Potter_- I must remember that- takes me out of the building. I ask him where we are going. He smiles at me and says "To make a new life for you."

**Note: I may or may not continue this. Do not be surprised if I never write any more of this**


End file.
